A street light, lamppost or street lamp, is a raised source of light on the edge of a road or walkway, which emits light at a certain time every night. Street lights are utilized to illuminate signs and hazards that may be outside of the reach of headlights. Darkness and poorly illuminated roads are a known cause for many motor vehicular accidents and fatalities. Pedestrian fatalities are much more likely in the dark than in daylight. Additionally, lighted intersections and highway interchanges tend to have fewer auto accidents than unlighted intersections and interchanges.
Street lamps are typically mounted on a pole. Various poles, however, may vary in circumference. For example, installation poles may be 4″, 5″ or 6″ circumference poles. Street lamp poles may also have a square shape or a circular shape. Tapered poles also vary in diameter and the diameter may range for example from 3.5″ to 3.8″. This creates a problem because the lamp is typically manufactured independently before being connected to the pole.
The varying specifications of a lamp pole or post are problematic because a lamp is not typically tailored to fit a particular pole. Installation can become a cumbersome process because the pole may not fit the lamp attachment with the precision that may be necessary to ensure a secure connection. The lamp installation may continue by either modifying the pole or the lamp attachment, which may both be unenviable options. Manufacturing a lamp connection may be expensive and difficult to install. Connecting a lamp pole via an unwieldy lamp connection is also very labor intensive.
US. Publication No. 2013/0039040 by Park discloses an LED street lamp device. In this disclosure, the LED streetlamp device may be attached and installed to a connecting bar of a lamppost by coupling a fastening portion using a general coupling member formed of one of a bolt, a nut, and a bracket. However construction and assembly of the many separate components listed above may add to design complexity and cost for the disclosed streetlamp.
US Publication No. 2011/0233568 by An et al. (hereafter referred to as An) also discloses an LED street lamp. FIG. 7 of An illustrates LED modules 140 in a case 120 connected to a lamppost 110. This disclosure illustrated another form of the problem, where an LED lighting device is manufactured to fit a single lamppost. The LED lighting devices disclosed in An require different design specifications for each type of lamppost for the LED case 120 so that the LED modules may be attached to a lamppost. It can be an expensive process to produce additional designs and produce LED cases that can only fit a single lamppost.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connection that is user friendly, and enables a lamp to be attached to lamp poles of different dimensions securely. This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the Applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should it be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.